Dimensional War
Dimensional War is a new feature introduced with the launch of patch 3.4. part 2. Opening Time: All Day Level Requirements: Level 55 and above =Activation= ---- Adventure Quest is unlocked as the player reaches level 55. Can be accessed from Quests, via Quest Tracking or using hotkey L'',' in Main Quests section. '''Objective Talk to Lycus 'Description' Talk to NPC Lycus in the Cloud City The land is facing a devastating scarcity of resources as warriors swarm the country looking for rewards, honor, and glory. The gods have seen fit to unlock a dimention of unlimited resources, warriors will either survive the challenge and bring back what is needed or die in the attempt. 'Rewards' The player is rewarded a Basic Coordinate Chest. =Mechanics= ---- Once unlocked, the Basic Coordiante Chest can be used to obtain a random Basic Dimension Coordiante. After opening the map, it can be accessed from Mystic's Gate in Home City. Interface A Dimensional Coordiate can be entered from Dimensional War palen in Mystic's Gate by clicking the Teleport button to the right side. It also shows the Dimension's name, name change option (requires 100% progress), abandon option, map rarity, map type, progression made, available rewards, expiration with renewal option (requires Dimentional Essence). The bottom area shows Dimentions active (max 2; 3 for VIPs), total rewards, energy and resurrection attempts with increase option. 100 Energy for 45 (Un)bound Balens and 1 God's Redemption for 30 (Un)bound Balens. Inside there is a move-and-explore scenario identical to Underground Palace. The map consists of square tiled field of several floors. Map floors and field size is dependent on map's rarity. The player's character is shown at the top left corner (first entrance). The character has a 1-tile radius vision, visibility of 1 tile in each direction, from where its standing. Any events (expect hidden events) residing within that area will be shown with its respective icon and name. Further entrances made will be started from the occupied checkpoints, if unoccupied players will start from the top left corner. When inside player's skills toolbar is limited only to the Sylph tab. Any changes required must be made before entering or the player will have leave to make any necessary changes then re-enter. Each entrace consumes 50 Energy. The player can also see the name of the dimention and available rewards in top center; total progression in top right; dimentional occupation information on each section in top left (retractable); balen count along with energy, redemption, search button and player toolbar consisting of only sylph tab and leave button in the bottom right area of the screen. Nota Bene: The Energy required for entering maps does not consume dimensional war evergy. It is consumed from Mystic's Gate Energy, the energy required for teleporting castles and characters in Wilds. This can be recharged with (un)bound balens and Energy Cores. Initialy, players start with 1,500 Energy and 1 Resurrection attempt. Energy resets to 1,500 daily at server reset (5:00 server time) but resurrection attempt doesnt. Resurrection attempt stacks (caps at 10) and doesnt reset, if the players runs out of resurrection attempts it can be bought with balens. Each step has a base consumption of 50 Energy. Energy Consumption is affected by player's elemental resistances and map's element. A resistance bonus is awarded which deducts from base energy consumption according to player's resistance, higher the resistance lower the consumption of energy. This can be stated with a simple formula: Energy Consumption = (Base Engery Consumption) - (Resistance Bonus) Each floor has 1 or more checkpoints (depending on the map's rarity), teleporters along with serveral other events. Teleporters are used to travel to next or previous floors. Players can teleport to the next floor once every checkpoint in the current floor has been occupied. Players can choose to enter the next without participating in rest of the events. The events will not be cancelled, they can be completed later. Completation of all the events is required to rename the map. This also requires exploration of every tile in every floor. Events While exploring, players may encounter different events. Normal Events Furthermore, there are 2 special squares, which doesn't have any icon above and whose effects appear when players step on them. One of them is Death, which auto kills the player. The other is a special reward obtained after exploring the square, which costs 50 energy. To identify this square, system shows a "It seems a little strange around here" message when players run through it. These special rewards include: *Energy Core *Sylph Equipment Shard * Soul Socketing Rod * Eternal Heart * Blessing of God * Gift of God * The Empire Crusade (gives extra attempt for Multiplayer Dungeon) Monsters There are also Dimension Guardians and Dimension Bosses. Beating guardians give a random amount of coordinate shards, which can have the same or lower quality as the dimension. In all floors, there are checkpoints, where Dimension BOSSes lie. Conquering all the checkpoints allows the passage to the next floor. Floors Depending on the quality of the dimension, there is a different max amount of floors, checkpoints per floor and also the size of the field. =Rewards= ---- Each dimension has rewards and duration according to their quality. You receive the rewards from all the dimensions you have open at a time, and the Resist and Resistance Crystal bonuses only apply for the element of the dimension conquered Completion Dimension Resource Packs Dimension Resource Chests Category:Features Category:Daily Event